Sera Camp
Sera Lupin-Black,''' '''The Future Queen of Destinya, and The Only Daughter of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She is the co-founder and the second-in-command of Fantasia's team named Draco Team, and she and her two female autistic friends are both founders of the same team called Autism Trio which the team is about hanging out with one another or on a mission together to help their friends and family. Her family has been in hiding thanks a lot to the most pathetic wizard, Voldemort, and it's been throwing everyone off their tracks for centuries, now that her family is going to be in hiding from people who want to imprison her father, Sirius, and find her other father, Remus. Appearances Sera is a fairly pretty girl with light-skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and dark brunette hair that's cut down into a shoulder-length bob wit bangs straight across her foreheads. She mostly wears overalls with a light-pink sweater or her Hogwarts uniform with her Hufflepuff robes, scarf, and tie. Early Life Sera Nicole Lupin-Black was born on September 9th 2002 to Remus Lupin, a Loveblood, and Sirius Black, a Pureblood. She was born in the Shrieking Shack, which was the placed where her father, Remus, would go to every full moon for his transformations during his school days. Sera was giving the surname 'Camp' in an effort to keep her safe and protect her from the daughter of Voldemort, Delphini Riddle, in the future. She has an older half-brother named Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. She has a step-mother, Tonks, whose Teddy's mother. She was raised by Remus to be a good and be accepting person regardless of one's blood status, species, race, or breeds. She was raised by Sirius to have fun and never be afraid to be a little mischievous like a Marauder. At the age of four, She witnessed her father, Remus, transform into a werewolf during a full moon. Sera was scared of her father in his werewolf form, and her other father in his Animagus form - Sera began to screech out a loud dog whistle-like scream which nearly made her fathers, Teddy, and Neville Longbottom go deaf. After Sera calmed down, she fell unconscious and Neville caught her where he proceeded to take her back to the Lupin-Black home. When she woke up, she was extremely angry at her parents for not telling her that Remus was a werewolf and Sirius was an Animagus in the first place. So, When her parents returned home; Sera was fuming with rage and she yelled at them for not telling her the truth. Her parents, Sirius and Remus, feeling guilty, apologized to their little daughter. Sera calmed down and accepted her parents' apology, and they hugged it out while Neville smiled at the lovely sight. Also at the age of four, Sera met a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, who gave her a Phoenix, whom she named Inferna. Her and Hagrid became great friends after that encounter, like Harry and Hagrid, and Sera appreciated her present ever since as she got another pet at the tender age of fourteen - A Tabby cat named Jax. Jax and Inferna are extremely close, and they're best friends. Going to Hogwarts - Meeting Albus Severus Potter On Septemder First of 2014, When Sera was eleven years old. She was extremely scared and nervous to go to Hogwarts, for fearing that she would be sorted into Slytherin and she would never fit in general. Until, She met Andrea Caris Garcia, The Daughter of Yen Sid, along with Yen Sid himself. The two comforted the nervous eleven year old, and her and Andi developed a special bond that would never be broken. Ever! Sera was sorted into Hufflepuff house while her new friend, Andi, was sorted into Gryffindor. While on her way to the Hufflepuff table, She met a Ravenclaw girl named Scarlett Dodd who patted her on the back and flashed her a warm, welcoming smile. Once she got to the Hufflepuff table, She met another girl named Lucille Prince and a British boy named Seamus Gorman, whom Sera would soon become friends with. She saw her long-time best friend and closest confidant, Neville Longbottom, in Herbology and a smile immediately crept onto her face from the excitement that she felt upon seeing Neville. On September First of 2017, Sera met Albus Severus Potter, The Son of Harry and Ginny Potter at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Sera and Albus clicked immediately after meeting, and they chatted for a while in an effort to get to know each other better. During Sera's fourth year, She was asked to the Yule Ball by Scorpius Malfoy, which made Albus jealous considering he had a huge crush on Sera at that time. Sera went to the Granger-Weasley residence where Hermione gave Sera her Periwinkle-blue dress that she wore to Yule Ball. With Hermione's dress combined with a makeover from Sera's step-mother Nymphadora Tonks, Sera looked absolutely stunning to both boys and girls, and men and women. Sera would immediately turn her heads in that dress, she looked more stunning than Hermione did at the Yule Ball. Sera looked so beautiful, not even Chastity Malfoy could insult her and Sera made her parents proud. Sera was a beautiful young lady with her father's looks and her other father's brains. Anyway, That night at the Yule Ball. Sera and Albus got into a blazing row which caused Sera to slap Albus and run off crying. Albus ran after Sera, back to her home. Sera and Sirius had a heart-to-heart moment when she ran into his arms while crying. After she was calmed down by her father, Albus turned up at the Lupin-Black residence where he was attacked by Sirius in his dog form, which he was eventually pulled back by his own daughter. After Sera technically saved Albus's life, the two young preteens had a heart-to-heart and they shared a sweet, tender kiss under the moonlight after Albus finally confessed his true feelings to Sera. Years later on Valentines Day of 2022, Albus got on one knee and proposed to Sera. She accepted the proposal, and the two shared a passionate kiss. Sera's parents were extremely proud and happy to see their daughter so happy. The Wedding of Sera Lupin-Black and Albus Severus Potter Relationships Family Sirius Black When she was born, her father loved her so much that he taught her everything he knows about magic and the powers that she possesses. And Sera loved her father back when she grabbed onto his hand when she was just born and in her father's arms. As Sera grew up, she acted like her father when she was growing up in the same house as her father, even when she finally transformed into an animagus just like her father. She and her father have been the greatest father and daughter in the world to each other, and Sera would even avenge her father if anything happened to Sirius in a way like if he was killed or murdered. Remus Lupin When she was born, like Sirius, Remus fell in love with his little girl. Sera brightened up his life when she was born. Remus loved her so much that he is willing to teach her everything before she attends Hogwarts. And he gave her the same beautiful name that she has today. As Sera grew more and more, like Sirus, she began to blossom more once she was in Hogwarts, and Remus was proud of her that she was so smart and has so much wisdom. She even started acting like him when Sirius was doing something stupid. And no matter what, Remus will always love his little princess. Nymphadora Tonks When she was born, like her husband and Sirius, she instantly felt a happiness once she saw the most adorable baby she has ever seen: Sera. As Nymphadora saw the baby open her eyes and grabbed onto Sirius' finger, she saw that Sera was so precious and so cute. As Nymphadora saw her growing up, she and Sera have been great friends ever since she saw Sera turning from a cute little cat to a normal human in seconds. She was very proud of Sera as she got to have some fun with her on days when she wasn't busy. And they have been like great family ever since they day when Sera was born. Teddy Lupin When she was born, like his father, mother, and Sirius, he saw his baby sister for the first time, and he was happy that he is able to have siblings now, and that made him happier now that he has a big family. But during his years when she was a baby, he began to think he should've had a brother instead of a sister. But when he played around with his sister one day, he started to love having a sister as a sibling. Over the years, even when he was in Hogwarts, he began to be protective on his sister once she was about to be sorted. He wanted to protect her at all costs, and when she was put in Hufflepuff, he was so excited! That way, he can protect her from any boy that tries to get with his little baby sister, which makes her feel uncomfortable. Even if it's from Albus Potter, who became her boyfriend. Friends Scarlett Dodd She and Scarlett have been friends for as long as they can even remember. They haven't met until Sera was thirteen years old, and that's when Scarlett was having a verbal fight with Helena, a former friend of Scarlett's. Once Sera saw that Scarlett was in trouble, she jumped in and saved her life by punching Helena in the face and in the stomach for good measures. And just like that, Sera and Scarlett have been best friends ever since, even when they were also friends with another autistic girl, just like them. Albus Potter Once she was on the train heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she met a boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes who was really worried about what house he was going to be in, this was Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Once they met, Sera had blushed when she saw that he was really cute. But, once she found out that he and Scorpius, Albus' friend, were placed in Slytherin and she was placed in Hufflepuff, there have been some boys who wanted her since they found out that she was friends with Albus and Scorpius. And during the years, Sera bloomed into a beautiful woman, and got Albus' attention once he saw how Sera looked, and they started to crush on each other until the Yule Ball when Sera was wearing the most beautiful dress he has ever seen on Sera. In the future, Albus and Sera were married and they have their first two kids, one boy and one girl, and they went on to have twins afterwards. And during their future, Sera and Albus still loved each other, even when they kissed under the midnight sky with the stars sparkling like diamonds. Scorpius Malfoy Same with Albus, once she was on the train heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she met Albus Potter, but she also met another boy, and he had white blond hair and grey eyes, this was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Once they met, Sera saw that he was a cool guy to be friends with. But, once she found out that he and Albus were both placed in Slytherin and she was placed in Hufflepuff, they have been bombarded with Slytherin students and Hufflepuff students that want to keep them away from each other. And during the years, Sera and Scorpius have been good friends ever since they went to Fantasia and a friend saved Sera from committing suicide, thanks a lot to his rotten sister (note the sarcasm). In the future, they still became friends and were letting their children being best friends, better than his father ever did with the Potter family in the beginning when Draco first went to Hogwarts with Albus' father back before he was even born. Neville Longbottom During his time with Sera, they have had a bond that is still unbreakable. When she was born, Neville was given the privilege to hold Sera in his arms and sing her a lullaby, and she was able to sleep peacefully and happily. During her time at Hogwarts, Neville taught her everything he knows, even all tips for classes. And during the Yule Ball, she was able to dance with Neville, while her other friend sang a beautiful song to get them dancing. Once she was grown up and ready to leave Hogwarts, she heard great things from McGonagall, Neville, Yen Sid, and her friend, Andrea Garcia. And in the future, Neville becomes Sera's son's godfather. And even so, their bond will always be unbreakable. Rubeus Hagrid Potter Family Weasley Family 2D Murdoc Niccals Noodle Russel Hobbs Andrea Garcia Elsa Danny Fenton Jack Frost The Guardians Merida Hiccup Haddock Enemies Chastity Malfoy Sera and Chastity first met at Ollivander's while Sera was getting her first wand, which was an Alder wood wand with a Unicorn hair core, 12 1/4" in length with slightly springy flexibility. Chastity walked in moments after Sera's wand chose her and she noticed Sera's pointed right ear where she began mocking her by calling her an 'Elf' and how Sera should be enslaved with all the other house-elves which made Sera really upset, Garrick Ollivander turned to Chastity's father, Draco, and Chastity got into some deep trouble. This was the start of Chastity's bullying reign to Sera. On September 10th 2015 at a pool party where all of the students and professors of Hogwarts were at, Chastity was bullying Sera in the bathroom. Sera attempted to kill herself until she was stopped by a now-friend of hers named Andrea Garcia. Andi built up confidence in Sera and cheered her up, making her happy. Sera and Andi confronted Chastity and her posse, where Sera punched Chastity in the face when Chastity mocked Neville Longbottom, Sera's favorite professor at Hogwarts. Delphini Riddle Atticus Moon Atticus Moon is Sera's greatest enemy; He's a thirty-seven year old man who has a strange love for the young woman that is Sera. He's captured her multiple times, only for Sera's friends to save her from his clutches, and he's attempted to force her into marrying him. However Moon was ultimately defeated by Sera herself; Moon had transformed into his dragon form at a royal party at Fantasia Castle when Sera arrived in a gorgeous dress with embroidered-floral material. It was pleated and down to her knees with the sleeves off of her shoulders. Her brunette hair was in curls and pinned up into a high-ponytail. Sera looked absolutely beautiful as Moon noticed her, and then, he also noticed Sera walk over her to boyfriend Albus Potter and kissed him. The jealousy began to arise in Moon as his eyes turned a reddish-yellow and his teeth became sharp, and monstrous. He walked out in the middle of the dance floor and called out Sera's name, grasping her along with everyone else's attention. Moon let out a malicious smirk and he began to transform into a giant dragon with red scales and giant wings to Sera's horror as everybody to scream, even her boyfriend. Moon grabbed Albus and took him outside, which caused Sera to run after her enemy and her boyfriend and took the Sword of Fantasia with her that was given to her by Princess Andrea. The Candy Queen Trivia Category:Legendblood Category:Female Category:Autism Category:Princess Category:Heir Category:Autism Trio Teammate Category:Draco Team Teammate